Avery Junior Johnson
Sergeant Major Avery Junior Johnson was a character in the Halo franchise. He was a Human Senior non-commissioned officer who served with the UNSC marine corps during the Issurection and Human-Covenant war. History Childhood Early Military Career Human-Covenant War Battle of Installation 04 Operation: FIRST STRIKE Invasion of Earth The Great Schism Return Assault on the Ark Death Abilities Personality Quotes *"Once again, it is our job to finish what the flyboys started. We are leaving this ship's platoon, and engaging the Covenant on solid ground. When we meet the enemy, we will rip their skulls from their spines, and toss them away, laughing! Am I right, Marines?" *"Don't even think about it, Marine!" *"Men, we led those dumb bugs out in the middle of nowhere to keep them from getting their filthy claws on Earth. But we stumbled onto something they're so hot for, that they're scrambling over each other to get it. Well I don't care if it's God's own anti son of a bitch machine or a giant hula hoop, we're not gonna let them have it! What we will let them have is a belly full of lead and a pool of their own blood to drown in! Am I right, Marines?" *"Men, here's where we show those split-chin, squid head, sons of bitches that they could have not picked a worse enemy than the Human race. We are going to blow the hell out of those dumb bugs until we don't have anything left to shoot them with! And then, we are going to strangle them with their own living guts! Am I right, Marines?" *"Men, keep your eyes downrange, fingers on the triggers, and we will all come home in one piece. Am I right, Marines?" *"I know what the ladies like." *"That, or you can behind me. You done with my boy here Master Guns? I don't see any training wheels." *"Dear Humanity...we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. And we most definately regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet!" *"Folks need heroes Chief, to give them hope; so smile would ya, while we still got something to smile about!" *"I heard that, jackass!" *"And you told me you were going to wear something nice." *"For a brick, he flew pretty good!" *"If you wanna keep your brain inside your head, I'd tell those boys to chill!" *"Listen, you don't like me, and I sure as hell don't like you. But if we don't do something, mr. mohawk's gonna activate this ring, and we're all gonna die!" *"John is going to jump in this tank, roll across the bridge, and blow up any inhuman son of a bitch dumb enough to get between him and the Prophet of Regret! Pull yourself together, cause you're going with him." *"You had a chance to be afraid before you joined my beloved Corps! But to guide you back to the true path, I brought this moltivation device! Our big green style cannot be defeated!" *"When I joined the Corps, we didn't have any fancy-schamnzy tanks. We had sticks! Two sticks and a rock for the whole platoon and we had to share the rock! Buck up, boy, you are one very lucky Marine!" *"Usually the good lord works in mysterious ways. But not today! This here is a 66 tons of straight up, H.E. spewing dee-vine intervention! If God is love, then you can call me Cupid!" *"Crazy fool! Why do you always jump? One of these days, you're gonna land on something as stubborn as you are! And I don't do bits and pieces!" *"Come on you dumb apes! If you want breakfast, you gotta catch it!" *"What's a matter, big shot? Can't start your own party?" *"Kick his ass." *"Deal with it." *"Don't let her go...don't ever let her go. Send me out...with a bang." Category:Halo Characters